Bloodlusting
by ANNAROCKS350
Summary: Lacey Collins awakes to find that she has become a vampire. How will she cope with her new lifestyle? And what happens when her best friend Kyra takes her to warped tour and she meets her favorite band Vampires Everywhere? Will she fall for Vampires Everywhere's front man Michael?
1. Chapter 1

The first thing I felt when I gained consciousness was pain. Everywhere. My head was pounding, my body was sore. I felt like I had been hit by a truck. I opened my eyes, which made my head hurt even more. I lay there staring up at the midnight sky. I knew I should get up, but my body ached. After a while, I decided I had to get up and find my way home somehow. I slowly pulled myself up into a sitting position. I almost wished I hadn't. My body hurt even more. I tried to recall how I had gotten here. I couldn't remember a thing. The last thing I remember is dancing with my friend Kyra at a club. We had made fake id's so we could get in.

I had to remember. I thought even harder. After several minutes I finally remembered. I remembered everything. The dancing, the alcohol , the drugs and the guy. The guy who did this to me. I don't remember his name but I remember what he looked like. His long black hair, his deadly white skin and his blood red eyes.

I shuddered at the thought of him. He was so menacing, so alluring. He asked me to dance with him and I accepted. He was nineteen, only a year older than me. Then he asked me if he could show me something. I was curious, and under the spell of his alluring appearance. I nodded and followed him out the back door. He led me down the block, then another. I asked him where we were going, and he said that I would find out soon. We rounded the corner and walked down into an alley. I asked him what he wanted to show me. That's when I found out he was a vampire.

He grinned at me, revealing two sharp white fangs. He grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall, then he sank his teeth into the flesh of my neck. I let out a strangled scream as the venom coursed through my veins.

The last thing I saw was him, grinning menacingly at me with his bloodstained teeth. Blood was dripping from his mouth and down his neck. "Enjoy your new gift" he said before running off into the night. Then, I blacked out.

I placed my hand on my neck and felt the bite mark. The pain in my neck wasn't as excruciating as it had been earlier, but it was still pretty sore. I slowly pushed myself up off of the ground. I felt slightly dizzy. Maybe I had stood up too quickly. I regained my balance, then took in my surroundings. I didn't know where I was. I remembered which way the club was, but I definitely wasn't going back there. I had to figure out how to get back to my house without passing the club. Or maybe I could pass it. I had no idea what time it was. Maybe the club was closed already. I decided to take that chance and headed back the way I had came earlier.

As I walked, I thought about what would happen to me. There was so much I didn't know, that I needed to know. Like, would I be allergic to garlic, or would I be able to see myself in the mirror and could I go out in the sunlight. I had thought so much I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going. As I passed by the club, I could see that the lights were off. It must be around two in the morning. That's when they usually close.

In no time I was standing in front of my apartment. I unlocked the door and climbed all three flights of stairs to my apartment. I fumbled with my keys. I seriously needed to get a light installed in the hall. I can never see a thing. I managed to find the right key and open the door. After locking it behind me, I ran to the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror with my eyes closed. I was afraid to open them and look at myself. I didn't know what I would or wouldn't see. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

Staring back at me were two blood red eyes. I pushed my shoulder length black hair off of my neck and looked at the bite. There were two holes with large bruises around them. Dry blood was smeared all over my neck.

There was also a large amount of blood on my clothes. I decided to take a shower and wash the dried blood off of my pale white skin. My skin was pretty pale before, but now I looked dead. Maybe that's because I am dead.

After my shower, I walked to my room and sat on my bed. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. Three in the morning. Good thing tomorrow is Saturday. I pulled the covers up over my body and stared at the ceiling. I thought about all of the things I had to do tomorrow. I had to talk to Kyra. I had completely forgotten about her. She was probably so worried about me. I had no idea how I was going to tell her about this.

I also had to figure out if I could go out during the day. If I couldn't, then I don't know how I would go to school. If I didn't go, the school would most likely call my house. They would want to talk to my parents. I don't have to worry about that though. My parents kicked me out when I was sixteen. I've been living on my own ever since. I sighed and rolled over onto my side. I snuggled up under the covers and felt my eyelids get heavy and I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Blinding rays of sun shone into my room through my bedroom window. I opened my eyes and used my hand to cover them. Then my eyes widened in panic. The sun was shining on me! But I felt nothing. No burning, itching, or pain. I half expected to tun into ashes, but it didn't happen. I got up and walked over to the window. Sunlight now covered every inch of my skin. It kind of felt good, the familiar warmth calming me. So now I new that I could go out during the day, and I could see myself in the mirror. Now I had to figure out if I was allergic to garlic.

I went to my kitchen and got some fresh garlic out of the fridge. I was really taking a chance here. I could possibly die if I am allergic to it. My hands were shaking as I slowly held the garlic up to my face. I sniffed at it. Nothing happened other than my eyes starting to water and my nose getting itchy. I guess that means I'm not allergic to garlic either.

My phone rang, startling me and I dropped the garlic on the floor. I walked over to the phone and checked to see who it was. It was Kyra. I tried to think of whether or not I should answer it. I sighed and picked up the phone. I needed to talk to her eventually, why not now? "Hello?" I asked, even though I already knew who it was. "Lacey, it's me, Kyra." "I know." "What the hell happened to you last night? One minute you were there and the next you weren't. I almost called the cops on you thinking you were kidnapped!" I had a feeling she would freak out.

"Listen, I'm fine Kyra. I was dancing with some guy. He asked me if he could show me something and I said yes, so we left. Then..." I trailed off. "Then what?" Kyra asked. She sounded concerned. I took a deep breath. "Kyra, if I tell you something crazy would you believe me?" "Yeah, of course I would. You're my best friend." I didn't answer right away. I was trying to figure out how to tell her without sounding ridiculous.

"Lacey, what's going on? You're freaking me out now." I took another deep breath. "I'm a vampire." "what?" "That guy I left the club with was a vampire. He took me to an alley a few blocks away from the club and bit me." there was silence from the other end of the phone. "Kyra please, you have to believe me." " I do believe you. I just can't believe that vampires actually exist."

"So, can you go out during the day?" "yeah." "I'm not allergic to garlic, and I can see my self in the mirror too." "Then how can you tell you're a vampire?" "I have blood red eyes and a bite wound on my neck. I don't think that's normal." "Can I come over and see?" I could tell she was eager to see what I looked like. "Sure, I have nothing better to do anyway." "Yay! I can't wait to see you. I 'll be over in about twenty minutes." Kyra only lived a few blocks away, so she would get here fast. I should probably clean up a little before she gets here.

I went into the kitchen and cleaned up the garlic I had dropped earlier. Then I went to my room and made my bed. Nothing else was messy so I decided to go wait for Kyra in the living room. I sat on the couch and turned on the t.v. There was nothing good on, so I left the news on.

Shortly after, Kyra came and I opened the door and let her in. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw me. "Oh my god!" "I know, I know I look like a monster." "No you don't. You look like your same old self. Only your eyes are red and your skin's a little paler." "And I have this gruesome wound on my neck." I lifted my hair off of my neck and showed her the bite. "Ewww, that looks nasty. Does it hurt?" "Not really, it hurt more last night." Then I realized that we were still standing in the doorway. " Come inside, we can talk on the couch."

We sat on the couch and continued talking. "So are you still coming to warped tour with me next weekend?" I had completely forgotten about warped tour. We were going to see our favorite band, Vampires Everywhere. "Yeah, of course I'm going. I love Vampires Everywhere, I wouldn't miss it for anything." "Wouldn't it be awesome if we got to hang out with them?" "It would. I have no idea what I would say to them though." "Do you think they are real vampires?" "I don't know." The thought of them being vampires scared me. I hadn't even known that vampires existed until a day ago.

"How are you going to go outside looking like that? Won't people be freaked out?" "I guess I could get contacts for my eyes so they don't scare people. And I could cover my bite wound with a scarf." "A scarf? But it's going to be like ninety degrees out. Aren't you going to get hot?" "It doesn't have to be a heavy scarf. How else am I going to cover it up?" " I guess you're right." "How are you going to handle going to school on Monday?" I guess I have to deal with it. It's the last day anyway."

"What about Zane? How are you going to avoid him?" Zane is my worst enemy. We've hated each other ever since I stabbed him with a pencil in kindergarten because he had skipped me on the lunch line. Now, even in high school, he does everything he can to make my life miserable. "I don't know. But it's going to be hard to avoid him. If he finds out about me being a vampire, I'm doomed."


	3. Chapter 3

I walked though the halls of Blue Water High on Monday morning. A black scarf was wrapped around my neck to cover my bite mark. I kept my head down as I walked, in order to avoid eye contact with anyone. I didn't want to draw attention to myself. Every now and then I glanced up to look at peoples faces as I passed them. I needed to make sure I wasn't noticed. I hadn't run into Zane yet. And I hoped I wouldn't. I hadn't seen Kyra yet either. I hope she came to school today. I don't know how I would get through the day without her.

I made it halfway through the day so far, and I haven't run into Zane. Kyra had come to school today. We were walking to lunch, discussing warped tour. "I can't wait to go. Its going to be so much fun." "I know, I can't wait to see Vampires Everywhere!", I said. " It would be so awesome if we could get to meet them, wouldn't it?" I was about to answer her, but I was interrupted.

"Well look who it is, where have _you_ been all day?" I 'd know that voice anywhere. Zane Williams. I didn't want to look up and see his face. I just wanted to run by and pretend I didn't hear him. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. "Staying away from you." He smirked at me through his long black and red bangs. "Well I've been trying to find you all day." "Why?" , I asked, getting slightly irritated. "Why, so I can torment you of course. You know my day is never complete unless I drive you insane at least once."

I rolled my eyes. "Zane, I'm in no mood for your crap today. Just leave me alone." His eyes darted to my scarf. "Whats with the scarf?" He reached towards me in an attempt to tug it off, but before he could, I backed away. "Its none of your business.", I snapped. I grabbed Kyra's arm , pushed past him and made my way to the cafeteria. "See you later Lacey!", he shouted after us. I could hear a hint of an evil smirk in it. I really hoped I wouldn't.

At my house after school, Kyra and I were in my room. Abigail by Motionless In White was blasting from my stereo. Kyra was lying on her stomach on my bed. I was sitting on the edge of it. She said something but I couldn't hear it over the music. I turned down the volume a little so I could hear her. "What?" , I asked. "I said that was a close call with Zane today." "Yeah, I know. He almost took off my scarf." "I think he likes you, that's why he bothers you." "I don't care. I would never go out with him. I hate him." "I know you do, I'm just telling you what I think. But at least you only have to deal with him for the rest of the week, then we graduate and you'll never have to see him again."

After Kyra left, I sat on my couch and looked to see if there was anything on t.v. As usual, there wasn't anything good on, so I just put on a random channel. I didn't even pay attention to to what was on. I was to busy thinking. I had way too much going on in my head. Things like how was I going to avoid Zane for the rest of the week, how warped tour was going to go, my graduation, and most importantly, if I would ever see the vampire who turned me again.

As weird as it was, I couldn't stop thinking about him. It was so strange. I felt like I would see him again soon, but I don't know when. I get chills down my spine every time I think about him. And not in a good way. I just wish I could forget about him forever, but something tells me that that would be impossible. It was only nine thirty and I wasn't tired, but I had to go to bed or I would be late for school tomorrow.

It wouldn't be the first time, but I don't feel like arguing with the teachers. I was late numerous times, and each time my first period teacher would give detention. Eventually she started to get tired of it, and would let it go once and a while. But she really didn't like me, so she tended not to let it slide to often. After I climbed into my bed , I almost instantly started to fall asleep. I guess I was more tired than I had thought.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week flew by and eventually, it was Friday. I had managed to get through the week without going insane. It was graduation day, and we were all lined up backstage in our school auditorium. My graduation robe was a little too long, and I kept tripping on it. The fact that I was wearing heels didn't help. I just hoped I wouldn't trip on stage, that would be embarrassing. Almost everyone on this line had at least one family member waiting to see them walk across the stage and accept their diploma. Everyone except me. Even Kyra, who was standing in front of me. Her mother and older brother were there.

But my parents kicked me out. They wanted nothing to do with me. So that means they wouldn't be attending my graduation. I didn't care though. Kyra's mom always treated me like I was her daughter. She let me live with them for a while after I was kicked out. But then I left and got my own apartment. I didn't want to be a burden on them. They've always been there for me. Kyra and I have been friends since we were little. We are like sisters.

In no time, I t was my turn to walk across the stage. I managed to make it across without tripping. After the ceremony, Kyra's family and I went to a restaurant for a celebratory dinner, then we went back to her house. The whole time at the diner, I barley at a thing. I could eat food, but for some reason I didn't want to. Kyra's mother and brother looked concerned, but kyra knew.

We hung out in her bed room when we got to her house. "I can't believe we graduated.", Kyra said. " I know, no more high school. I don't have to get up early anymore." "What about college? What are you going to do with your life?" I really didn't know what I was going to do. I had planned on going to college, but now that I'm a vampire, I don't think that's a good idea. "Honestly, I don't know."

The next day was Saturday. The day of warped tour. I was up and ready by nine am, even though it doesn't start until eleven. Around ten, I met Kyra at her house and her mother drove us there. We chatted excitedly the whole way there. When Kyra's mother dropped us off, we went in and looked for a schedule. Vampires Everywhere! Was playing at twelve, then signing right after.

We looked around at the merch tents and bought a few things. We each got a Vampires Everywhere! T shirt and Kyra got a Motionless In White T shirt. In no time, it was twelve and Vampires Everywhere! Were about to perform. As we made our way to the stage, I saw something I never wanted to see again. A guy with long black hair and blood red eyes was smirking at me, and I instantly knew who he was.


End file.
